Drilling fluids are used in oil and gas drilling to assist with lubricating the drill bit, ensuring well safety, forming filter cakes to minimize fluid loss into drilling formations, and transporting rock debris to the surface of the well. Clays, such as bentonite, are often added to drilling fluids to increase the viscosity of the drilling fluid, thus further reducing fluid loss to the drilling formation. In some cases, nano-scale particles of clay can be added to a drilling fluid to further improve the performance of the drilling fluid.